Old Blog Posts
=Jep Do Tenko's weekly blog post 6/2/14= Ok ok...I know it is a day late, sorry. Anyway...Clones. Here is how a clone's life goes: You are told you are not a "real person" you are a embryo in a tube, then you when you get older you learn to shoot blasters, just so you can kill more droids in a war you don't even understand. Then you are sent out instead of regular soldiers so they can make more just like you for when you become a casualty. You will soon find your self surrounded in blaster fire so you can defend a government that you were told was perfect. You begin to believe it. just when you begin to trust your leaders they tell you to shoot the people you trust. "Good soldiers follow orders" flashes through your mind over and over until you can't help it you raise your blaster and kill the general you once followed with all your heart, and follow the corrupt empire and are forced to help wipe out the order you once loved.. for the sake of the empire that once was the "perfect government" that you were taught about. eventually you are killed and easily replaced. Just so that a order you don't understand may thrive. Comments Please remember to sign you comments. *Very true. Most of what most clone troopers ever had was each other, brothers, not the Republic or any civilians at their side. The story of the men, not clones, is a story of brotherhood. RIP each and everyone who fell for a meaningless order. —Sergeant Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 20:09, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Exactly. It's rather sad how they are treated like "things" or "products" to be used. The Kaminoans treated them like they were worthless (think of how the Kaminoan doctor talked about Tup and how she treated Fives), The Jedi, while some treated them with respect, others still treated them not like equals. They were treated like tools to be used, which was always sad. All they had was each other. That is why I love the Republic Commando novels. They really show the brotherhood that the troopers had. Clone Wars showed it too, but the Republic Commando novels goes more in depth. - SapphireStardust (talk) 21:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Nala Se treated the clones well and cared for each one *That was only in the first episode she appeared in. In the Fives arc in Season Six she treated Fives like trash since she got affiliated to Dooku. The clones were the only ones who could understand the stress of war, unlike the Jedi who had The Force. —Sergeant Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 21:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Exactly Blyndblitz. That is what I saw too. She treated the clones so poorly. She didn't care what happened to them. It was truly sad. Like you said, only the clones understood each other. - SapphireStardust (talk) 22:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Jep Do Tenko weekly blog post 5/25/14 What do clones do for leisure time? Your about to find out! Go to 79's (The clone bar), get a drink and talk. Listen to Grand Army of the Republic broadcast "The voice of the outer-rim". Get tattooed Jesse That was short. So here are my some of my fav Star Wars things! (This is not in the order of my favorite) Clones: Unidentified Kamino Security officer Fives Hevy Thorn Scorch Cards Jedi: Shaak Ti Sifo Dyas Plo Koon Obi-Wan Kenobi Qui-Gon Jinn Jly Somtay Judd Sith: Count Dooku Darth Maul Savage Oppress Darth Bain Darth Vader Darth Sidious Bounty Hunters: Jango Fett Boaba Fett IG-88 Other: Jek14 People: George Lucus Dave Filoni Aliens: Clones Kaminoans Hutts Zillo Beasts Shaak Togruta Human Weapons: Z-6 Mortar BT X-42 Thermal detonator Lightsaber Ships and Vehicles: Podracers ARC-170 V-Wing Droid Tri-Fighter Out of Universe: Hasbro Lego Mythbusters Star Wars Special StarWars.com Governments: Republic Empire Rebel Alliance Kamioan Jedi Order Comments Remember to sign your comments! 79's is an awesome place. I wish we got more episodes with it. —Sergeant Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) (Contribs) 15:45, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Me too also i thought it was 19's so thanks for telling me!-Jep Do Tenko Jep Do Tenko's Weekly blog 5/17/2014= This page is for Jep Do Tenko's blogs. Lots of clones have unique hair but some have tattoos! Here are some of the most popular ones. Also which is you favorite? You can tell me under the comments section! 100px Comments Please remember to leave your name or I won't know who left me the mesage! Fives is my favorite of the troopers with tattoos. They are all awesome, but Fives is definitely my favorite. - SapphireStardust (talk) 17:04, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I like Scythe's tattoo the most. I like the tiger skull, as it fits with his unit, but all of them or cool. I like how Fives has such a simple "5" but it actually shows a lot about who he is. —Sergeant Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 17:07, May 17, 2014 (UTC) *Exactly. Fives does have a pretty simple tattoo, compared to the others, but it does say a lot about him. - SapphireStardust (talk) 17:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC)= =Jep Do Tenko's Blog Post 5/10/2014= Hi guys I know this is one day early but I will eather do it on Saturdays OR Sundays. So allot of people ask can a clone be force sensitive? Most people answer no. But if you count X1 and X2 you can see they can be, but I think people mean can a clone of Jango Fett be force sensitive. Yes. "The living force resides in all living things"-a Unnamed character. So they all have some force in them but can it be strong enough to force push? Yes. You can inherit the force or just get it by luck. As Jango Fett was not very force sensitive they could not inherit it could they? Yes. He was not force sensitive but what about his for-fathers? Can they get it by luck? Yes. Any being can get it by luck. Hutts have a "immunity" to the force but there was a hutt jedi once. So if something that has biology to resist the force can become strongly force sensitive why not a clone of one that has a high rate of force sensitivity? So yes a clone of Jango Fett could indeed be force sensitive! Jep Do Tenko's weekly blog post 5/4/2014 I found this test in a Decide Your Destiny book. It is used to see what kind of a clone you would be! Try taking and add up your points to see what you be! And please tell me about your results I'd love to here about them! =1. If you could carry only one tool on a mission which would it be?= a. A map of your surroundings (1 point) b. A thermal detonator (2 points) c. A portable FX-3 medical droid (3 points) d A helmet with a built-in comlink antenna (4 points) =2. The most valuable skill a clone soldier can have is the ability to:= a. Lead (4 points) b. Heal injured soldiers (3 points) c. destroy (2 pints) d. Remain undetected in enemy territory (1 point) =3. You and your squad are attacked by 3 super battle droids. It is a surprise attack and 2 clones go down. Your first instinct is to:= a. Run to the injured soldiers and bring them to safety (3 points) b. Search for the droid's command center to prevent another attack. (1 point) c. lead the squad to cover and attack the droids from a safe vantage point (4 points) d. Fire at the droids with a plasma detonator (2 points) =4. Which of these would you rather examine?= a. A blueprint of an enemy command center (2 points) b. The skeleton of a wampa beast (3 points) c. The enemy's battle formation (4 points) d. The inner circuitry of a Mustafarian blaster (1 point) =5. which of these words or phrases best describes you?= a. Fearless (1 point) b. Quick-thinking (4 points) c. Intelligent (3 points) d. Curious (2 points) =6. What kind of planet would you like to visit on your first assignment?= a. A planet in the middle of a war (4 points) b. A planet holding a intergalactic science library (3 points) c. A completely deserted planet (1 point) d A planet filled with crowded, complex cities (2 points) =7. What is your preferred method of physical exercise?= a. A course of unpredictable obstacles (1 point) b. A timed maze (2 points) c. A brisk hike with the rest of your squad (4 points) d. A series of exercises designed specifically to enhance your physical performance (3 points) =8. What is your greatest physical talent?= a. Strength (4 points) b. Speed (1 point) c. Agility (2 points) d. Endurance (3 points) =9. Your are on a mission, and a laser blast comes out of nowhere, striking your squad leader. What is the first thing you do?= a. Rush to his side to tend to his injuries (3 points) b. Take control of the squad yourself. A squad needs a leader (4 points) c. Storm the enemy attackers before they take down any more members of your squad (1 point) d. Scan the area to see where the attack came from (2 points) =10. What do you hope you will be doing 5 years from today?= a. Blowing up battle droids (1 point) b. Planning surprise attacks with my commander (2 points) c. Getting a award for saving the lives of my squad members (3 points) d. Commanding a squad of my own (4 points) 10-14 points you are a ARF trooper. 15-24 points you are a Demolitions Expert. 25-34 points you are a Medic. 35-40 points you are a Commander. So what are you? Also try to guess what I am!